


Dick

by Azazel



Series: Cookie Jar [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Casual Sex, Comeplay, F/M, Hands Free Orgasm, Het and Slash, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew charity galas could be so interesting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick

Bubbles from single the flute of champagne he was allowed are still buzzing around Dick's brain when he notices Bruce slipping away through a side door with Selina. Instinct tells him to follow. After all, she's dangerous in more ways than one. But for some reason Bruce never seems to remember that crucial fact when he sees her, only when he's back in the Cave patching up the bruises from her whip and lacerations from her claws. Even then it's a lot more like grudging respect and a lot less like caution Dick sees in his eyes.

Moving through the crowd toward the door he saw them leave out of should be simple, but of course he gets side tracked by shareholders wanting to show him off as a symbol of Bruce's social conscience. Only previous experience gives him the patience to smile and shake hands and nod along as they laud Bruce's charitable nature. He knows the moment he walks away they will go back to sneering and discussing just how useless Bruce is. It's all part of the game for them when in reality, they will never know how hard Bruce works or how much of a difference he has made to the city. With a quick excuse about needing to use the little boy's room (they love that) Dick bolts from the Ballroom.

He pauses for a minute to orient himself and try to figure out just where the door they left through leads. It was on the East side of the building which would open to the kitchens and the delivery area. And the sub-levels. Bingo. Dick grabs an empty tray off of a cart in the hallway and hustles into the kitchen. No one even gives him a second glance as he moves toward the maintenance doors at the back of the room. Compared to the kitchens the basement is quiet, just the hum of heating and cooling equipment. Until he hears a noise that definitely does not belong. A grunt. Crouching behind a huge furnace unit Dick winds his way through the maze of machines until he catches sight of a splash of black.

There's too much background noise to hear what Selina is saying but Dick can see her mouth moving against Bruce's ear. He can also see her fingers digging into Bruce's shoulders and her bare thighs pressed against his sides over his hips. Selina's dress is rucked up around her waist, her naked ass barely resting on the edge of a generator while Bruce rocks into her. Her lipstick is smeared and her cheeks are flushed. Her left foot bounces in time with Bruce's thrusts until he suddenly buries his face against her neck and stills. Bruce's shoulders are heaving when he leans back to speak. Whatever he says makes Selina laugh. Dick has to reach down and squeeze himself through his tuxedo pants when Bruce folds to his knees in front of Selina, planting her right foot on the floor and holding her left knee over his shoulder. Her fingers slide into his hair and Dick can finally see she is naked from the waist up as well.

Her chest is shiny with sweat, accentuating the ample curve of her tits as she shivers and throws her head back. Dick mimics her when her teeth sink into her bottom lip. Bruce's hand disappears from her thigh and Dick can't see where it goes but he can guess when she makes a high, sharp sound. Without thinking about it Dick rubs the hard line of his cock in time with Bruce's arm moving between Selina's legs. He can't stop the tiny sound he makes when her back arches and she reaches up to pinch a nipple, her toes pointing in an way that would make a ballerina envious. It isn't until she starts to squirm and yank on his hair that Bruce sits back on his heels and Dick catches a glimpse of her wet, pulsing pussy stretched around Bruce's fingers. His palm gleams with their mingled juices as he slips three sticky fingers out of her.

Dick can't remember ever having seen Bruce wobble the way he does when he stands. Selina shifts her grip from Bruce's hair to his right wrist. She never breaks eye contact as she guides his hand to her mouth and licks from wrist to fingertip. But she doesn't stop there. Dick can't breathe when Bruce's fingers disappear between her lips. The fingers of the hand he was just using to bring her off. The fingers that must taste like both of them. The same fingers that have touched Dick thousands of times in thousands of ways. But never the way he just touched Selina. Judging by how hard his prick is and how wet his briefs are though, he knows he wants it. He can't help but be jealous of Selina for getting this when she is a criminal and _he_ is Bruce's partner. The one he should trust enough to touch like that.

Growling to himself, Dick shoves to his feet, ignoring his erection and jogging back to the door he came through. The heavy steel slams shut with a sound like a shot making Bruce reach for a pouch on a belt he isn't wearing. After a few tense moments of scrutiny both he and Selina relax. When she stands the bottom half of her dress falls back into place without so much as a wrinkle. The top is as easy as slipping the thin straps back up her arms. She reaches around and opens the satin clutch she tossed onto the generator and pulls out a pack of wet wipes. She hands one to Bruce and uses another to swipe the lipstick off her mouth. Stuffing the used wipe into her purse she grabs a slim compact and checks her reflection. Bruce just watches silently as she gathers her shoes and shimmies across the room. She stops at the door, glances back over her shoulder and winks at him.

Bruce sighs as he wipes his chin and hands, thinking he really needs to check on Dick to make sure the charity brigade hasn't eaten him alive. His mind turns over the fact that someone caught them literally with their pants down, but he can't really be bothered to wonder who. Probably one of the hotel staff. They'll make a few bucks selling the story to one of the Gotham rag mags but any damage to his reputation will be negligible, considering he is known as a womanizer and it isn't the first time he's been linked to Selina.

He pauses before stuffing the sticky wipe in his pocket, already playing out the lecture Alfred is going to give him about ruining his clothes. But, again, he isn't concerned. He can still taste Selina on his lips and the hot, heavy feeling in his groin reminds him of how incredible it felt to be inside her. He could do without his cock being hyper sensitive, though. Even the silk of his boxers is a minor agony as he tucks himself away and puts his suit to rights. He tries and fails to keep his mind from tonight's patrol. With Catwoman in town there is no telling what is about to come down the line. The kitchen staff nods to him as he passes, a few of them grinning. He finds Dick waiting in the lobby, his arms crossed high on his chest and his cerulean eyes glaring a hole into the marble floor. Neither says a word to the other until they are safely in the Bentley.

“What is it?”

Dick glares harder at the dashboard. Bruce can see the muscle in his jaw jump as he grinds his teeth. He reaches over and places his hand on Dick's knee and Dick shoves it away snarling, “Don't touch me.”

Bruce slowly pulls his hand away and puts it on the steering wheel. “Dick, what's going on? Did someone do something to you?”

“No, and that's the problem,” Dick mutters to the window.

Bruce raises an eyebrow and leans closer to say, “Excuse me?”

“It should be me, not her. I'm your partner, your Robin. And you choose her instead,” Dick's voice is devoid of the usual lightness.

“I see,” Bruce twists in his seat to face Dick. “It was you in the basement.”

Dick hunches his shoulders a little more and says flatly, “Yeah.”

“And you wish it was you in her place,” Bruce's voice slips lower, coiling in Dick's stomach and reminding him of the fact that his underwear are glued to his cock with his own precum.

He swallows hard around the tightness in his throat and his voice cracks like he's fourteen again when he whispers, “Yeah. I wish it was me you wanted to touch. I want to be the one you sneak out of boring parties to fuck around with.”

“Language,” Bruce growls. Dick's head whips around and his eyes are huge, staring at Bruce like he's seeing the Batman for the first time all over again. “If you think I haven't thought about it before, haven't wanted to touch and taste and take you apart, you're a fool, Dick. I've watched you grow into a beautiful young man. And I see the way people look at you. But make no mistake, you _are_ mine.”

Dick thinks he might be suffocating. He can't breathe under the weight of what Bruce is saying, the way Bruce is looking at him. It reminds him of the way the tigers and lions in the circus looked when they knew it was feeding time and he had the bucket of meat. The sticky material of his briefs pulls his pubic hair as it stretches to accommodate his hard-on. Bruce leans over the console, into his space. His eyes flick to Dick's lap then back to his face. Dick can smell sex on Bruce's breath when he says, “You'd do well to remember that.” Dick gasps, his hips jolting off the seat in time with his cock as he cums in his pants. Bruce hums under his breath and turns back to look out the windshield. It seems like an afterthought when he says, “I should make you keep those on all night just to be sure the lesson sticks.”


End file.
